To Accept the Unthinkable
by jennifer5
Summary: Liz did the unthinkable, she slept with Future Max. In embarassment, she moves away never telling Max. Maria and Alex eventually follow Liz. She and the baby are kidnapped, and Alex and Maria must turn to the people they left in Roswell.
1. Maiden No More

**Title: To Accept the Unthinkable  
Author: Jennifer (Babybluejj21@aol.com)  
Rating: G-PG:13 (mild curse words, don't mess with a pregnant woman)  
Spoilers: Everything up to "End; of the World"  
Couples: Conventional and Unconventional  
Distribution: If you like to put the story on the site, go ahead, just let me know where its going, use the e-mail address above.  
Summary: Liz did the unthinkable, she slept with Future Max. Why? She was vulnerable, and he was there for her. Things get complicated when Liz becomes pregnant with his child. In embarrassment, she moves to New Orleans, never telling Max what happened in her one night of passion. Maria and Alex eventually follow her there. But one night Liz and her child are kidnapped, and Alex and Maria must turn to the people they left in Roswell.**  


------------------------------------------------  
To Accept the Unthinkable  
------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  


_I'm Liz Parker and yesterday I did the most horrible act ever.  
  
The Day Before  
  
_"I; can't believe that I will be able to marry Max and have the fairy tale life," Liz said to herself. She was in her room alone, she had a white sweater wrapped around her head. She smiled to herself, she thought she looked like a flying nun. But she had reasons to be happy. A couple of hours ago, she was suckered into going to see a psychic with Maria and Alex. Madame Viviane, as she liked to be called, said that she would have her man. Liz Parker would have Max Evans. She was skeptical at first. Only a couple of months before, she walked away from Max, after he learned his destiny. She never would have thought. But when Madame Vivian said she would have Max, she went crazy. All her love for Max resurfaced and she was electrified with joy, that was until _he_ showed up.  
  
Future Max, that's who.  
  
He told her that to save the universe he needed Liz to have present-day Max fall out of love with her. Once their mission was accomplished, Future Max would disappear. The future would be changed. All her hopes were shattered. Boy, was the psychic a crock of shit. And she helped Future Max. She tried to have Tess and Max fall in love or maybe start something. Plan A didn't work, Plan B didn't either, but their was Plan C. She learned from Future Max that the night of the Gomez concert, they cemented their love, and from there they would never be apart, they would be married at 19 in Las Vegas. Romantic, huh? But Tess would leave, four square would not be complete. The unit that was 4 would be three and their chances of survival wouldn't be high.   
  
To see Max's face, when he saw Liz and Kyle in bed was so heart breaking. Of course, she didn't sleep with Kyle, just pretend. God, did that hurt. The look in his eyes, she had never seen anyone so hurt. It was like she helped save the world, but her world, her heart broke. And it would be impossible to heal.  
  
She told Kyle she needed time to be alone. He wanted to stay, but she insisted so as he left, Future Max came out from the shadows and he tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away at first. If she couldn't be with present-day Max, she didn't want to tease herself with his counterpart.   
  
They sat on the balcony for a while. Thirty-year old Max couldn't look at her. He caused so much pain for Liz and himself, but he didn't care about himself, he just wanted to make sure Liz was all right. But of course she wasn't. He gently put his hand of her back, rubbing her back, in a consoling way. She put her head on his shoulder and cried. She cried and cried. He hugged her and she kissed him. Why? She didn't know. All of her emotions were fogged up. She didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. She didn't see clearly. Maybe she wanted Future Max. Or have a part of her Max. She would never have her wedding, never have happiness, every boy she would meet would be second best. She was vulnerable, she was going to have the burden of her secret, until the day she died. There was no way, Max or anyone for that matter could find out what happened.  
  
In the heat of things, they made love. _Passionat_e love. Liz gently cried. Future Max stopped when he saw the tears, but Liz wiped her tears and told him she wanted this. She knew she was doing something wrong, but she pushed that aside. When she woke up in the morning, thinking everything was a bad nightmare, she looked under the covers and she wasn't clothed and Future Max wasn't next to her. Plan C worked.


	2. To Accept & Take Action

------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2  
------------------------------------------------  


  
_1 month later  
  
_Liz paced the room, it was either do or die. And it didn't help that she was paranoid. She couldn't let her parents know that she was changing. She was in the back room of the Crashdown. She wanted Maria to meet her there. She was about to burst with the news she had. News that she wished she would be able to share for later in her life.  
  
"Liz;, I'm so sorry that I'm late, see my mom wanted me to help pack some alien knick knacks and I couldn't leave until I was done," Maria said. She didn't notice how worn out her best friend looked until now. Liz would always played it off as either it was school or work, but now Liz was a wreck. Her hair was messy, her clothes were wrinkled, she had no make up on and she just looked - blah.  
  
"Maria;, sit down, I have to tell you something," Liz said motioning to her friend to sit down and she did the same.  
  
"Uh; oh, what did I do now, Liz?" she asked, half jokingly.  
  
"Nothing;, Maria, its what I did," Liz said with all seriousness. This was no time to joke. She was about to tell her friend the biggest secret in the world, ok correct that the universe.  
  
"Liz;, what's wrong" Maria said when Liz put her head in hands and start to weep quietly. She quickly took Maria into her room for privacy.  
  
"Maria;, you know how close we are, and usually when you get your period, I do too, oh god, this is so hard..."  
  
""Liz;" Maria said. She was starting to get scared.  
  
Liz stopped, she took a deep breath, (she would have to borrow some of Kyle's mediation books) and looked into her best friend's eyes, "Maria;, I'm late, and one month ago I did the unthinkable....."  
  
_A couple of hours and three quarts of ice cream later  
  
_"So; what are you going to do?" Maria said, putting the bag of Twizzlers down.  
  
"I; figured I would leave Roswell" Liz said.  
  
"What;? You can't just leave Roswell, you have to tell Max what happened," Maria said.  
  
"No;, Maria, I can't. I feel like I should be wearing a big scarlet A, or a big W for whore, do you know what that is? I slept with Max from the Future," Liz said. There she said it again. She broke down before, when she told Maria, but now she was angry. At both herself and Future Max. She could never tell her Max what happened. What was she going to say? _Hey Max guess what, you know how I made you think I slept with Kyle, well I didn't but I slept with you, anyway your counterpart. And that's not the shocker. But I HAVE HIS CHILD. That's right, I'm pregnant.  
  
_"Liz;, calm down," Maria said. She pulled her friend into a hug. "God;, if I could help, let me know, and I won't say anything, I would, but you're my best friend in this shitty world, and I would never want to jeopardize that, I love you." Maria wiped the tears that came from Liz's face and wiped her own. Because she wept for Liz and for her baby and for Max, because he would never know of the baby.  
  
"Maria;, I would never ask, but I do need your help, when I leave I don't know what's going to happen during the pregnancy. I could deliver a green baby, and if I do I can't be in a hospital, that's why I need you to be my mid-wife, and I'm going to tell Alex, I know that he will learn to understand, and I know that I can trust him, please Maria," Liz asked her friend. She decided early on that she would tell Maria and Alex. There would be no way that she could deliver the baby on her own, especially if there were complications. She needed support. She needed her two closest friends. She just hoped that they would be there, and she had a feeling that they would. And she never doubted her feelings.  
  
"Of; course, I'll be there. You can always count on me and Alex. I wish you would have told me earlier. We could have worked this out. You wouldn't have had to keep this all in," Maria said. God, she felt so horrible for Liz. She never would have thought that this was the reason Liz was so miserable. During work, Liz would seem far away. She talked to Michael about it, but he just said that she was PMS-ing. Liz seemed to be numb at times. She would continue wiping the tables, staring at the table across from here. She was in la-la land where everything was gloomy. Maria would sometimes notice Max stare at her. He asked her once or twice what was wrong with Liz, but since she didn't know, she would just she wasn't feeling well. Now she knew the truth, now was the time to be ultra sensitive, and hoped Liz wouldn't get those weird pregnancy cravings.  
  
"Liz;, when are you leaving, wait where are you going?" Maria asked her friend. She hoped she wasn't moving far.  
  
"Two; weeks, and to New Orleans," Liz said.  
  
"What;?! New Orleans? What's there?" Maria said getting up. There goes a nearby place.  
  
"Maria;, I have everything covered. Before I talked to you I told my parents, that I wanted to focus on my career, of course that's going to be hard, but anyway a while back I was accepted in a school there. It's like a college prep school, and the reason I'm going there is because it won't look suspicious. And they have a really good science course. I was given a scholarship and they also give apartments near the campus to scholars, and well that's me," Liz said. She thought of this very clearly and was glad her parents accepted her choice. They were at first hesitant. They didn't believe their daughter. They knew she was happy here and she started seeing that Evans boy. But they knew their daughter well enough that they wanted the best for her. They didn't want her to be stuck in Roswell her whole life and plus she would be taken care of in New Orleans.  
  
"God;, I'm going to miss you Liz, you're everything to me. When we have winter break, I'm going out there and whenever else we have off from school me and Alex are going to be there. When are you due?" Maria asked. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She never thought she would get so emotional.  
  
"Well; I figured late July. By then you will have off and can stay with me. I looked at the school's web site and the apartments are pretty spacious so you can stay with me." Liz said.  
  
"Yea;, we can be roomies" Maria said. Liz laughed. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to seem alive. She didn't worry that her baby would be born without a father. Alex would be there. She would love the baby with all her heart. She will be everything for the baby. This was her life and she had to accept this.  
  
_2 weeks later  
  
_Alex and Maria were in Liz's room. They grabbed her remaining clothes and packed them. Alex had taken it pretty well. He was disappointed that his friend would do such a thing, but he was proud that she was taking care of herself. He wanted her to stay, so that she wouldn't have go through her pregnancy alone, but Liz insisted she leave as soon as possible. He couldn't fully comprehend it.  
  
Sometimes at school, Liz would have her lunch alone. Everyone started to ask questions, because she was always surrounded by people. She was die-hard popular, but she always someone with her. Isabel asked Alex why she would isolate herself and he knew the truth and it pained him to lie but he would say it was girl stuff. Whenever she didn't have her lunch alone Maria and Alex and sometimes Kyle would be there with Liz. Kyle didn't know what was going on, but it was fun to see his friend laugh again. Alex was always the goofy one, so he would always make her laugh. And if it didn't work, he would make funny faces at her.  
  
The worst times would be when Liz had science. She sat next to Max. He would look at her sometimes and she would feel so guilty, she swear that she was turning bright red in embarrassment and she would ask for a bathroom pass. He knew she felt guilty, but not for the reason he thought. She even considered talking to the bio teacher and switching classes. Instead she switched seats with Alex.  
  
It was early in the morning that December day and they went down the stairs together for the last time. They entered the Crashdown and were greeted by her parents. They said their final good-byes and waved to her as she left in a cab off to a place that was going to be new and hard to adjust to.  
  
Alex hugged Maria and told her, "She; will be fine, we'll be there in a couple of weeks."  
  
True to their word, they arrived in New Orleans for Christmas. They explained to their parents that they wanted to see her. Amy, Maria's mom was apprehensive, but knew Alex would be there to protect her from whatever was out there. Alex's dad was easy to convince. He wasn't always in town and knew it was only for a week or so. The podsters however were hard to convince.  
  
"Michael;, me and Alex we want to go on a road trip, and you are not going to change my mind," Maria said. No way was some alien going to tell her what she could do and not do.   
  
"But; Maria, you don't know what's out there," Max said. He looked at Isabel for support, but she disagreed. "Maria;, I speak for all of us, you and Alex have fun. We can't leave Roswell, but guys have fun, send post cards when you get to Arizona." Isabel kind of felt hurt, she wasn't going to spend New Years' Day with Alex. But it was for the best, she thought.  
  
"Thanks;, Isabel I knew you would understand," Maria stood up and hugged Isabel. It wasn't that she never got along with the alien, but when she was invaded in her dream by Isabel she always felt she would have to feel guarded around her. At least this time she was understanding. She smiled at Max and Michael and walked to the door to go to the waiting Alex, who was warming up the Jetta.  
  
Max got up and gently grabbed her arm, "Maria;, is that where Liz is? She never said good-bye, not to me or to anyone. I want to talk to her. I've asked her parents, but they want to respect their daughter's privacy. Please," he looked into Maria's eyes. She tried not to show fear and give in, "I; want to speak to her."  
  
"Max;, I'm sorry, but I have to agree with her parents. Bye Max, I have to go," with that Maria left.  
  
"Have; fun in Arizona" Max heard Tess say from behind.  
  
Max retreated to his seat in the Crashdown, "She;'s lying, they aren't going to Arizona," Max said. He was so hurt. He wished she would have spoken to him. He would have liked to have said good-bye. No he lied to himself, he would have pleaded for her to stay. To stay with him. Even though she slept with Kyle, in his heart still had love for her, but from what he heard around school was that she left to go to a better school. He didn't believe it at first, but he learned to accept it. He always asked himself, why he deserved such a girl. He knew that she was never meant to stay in little ol' Roswell. There were bigger and better things for her outside of here.  
  
"What; do you mean 'she's lying'?" Michael asked. Even though he loved Maria, he didn't want her to get hurt in the long run. She was better off going to wherever she was going. And why was he overacting, he'll see the chick in a week.  
  
"They; are going to see Liz. I know it," Max said hanging his head low.  
  
"We; don't know that Max," Tess said, she gently placed her hand on his.  
  
"Max; don't drive yourself crazy over this. Liz will eventually come around," Michael said. It hurt to see his friend, his brother in such pain.  
  
Isabel however was sick and tired of seeing her brother so down. She knew he was depressed, because every night since late October he would play the Counting Crows. She liked the band, but there is only so much a person a take. Whoever could hurt her brother so badly was already on Isabel's bad side. Family is the most important thing to her. She would find out what Liz did and she had an idea forming in her head.


	3. Violation

Later that evening Isabel was in her room. She locked the door and grabbed her yearbook. She was going to dream walk her. It was about 10 in the night so hopefully wherever Liz was she would be asleep. Isabel concentrated and fell asleep in the plane that was dreams.  
  
Isabel found herself in the Crashdown. It was empty. It felt lonely. It was eerily quiet. She heard a noise and saw that it was Liz. She got up to get a drink. Liz noticed in the corner of her eye, a figure. She saw that it was Isabel. She was prepared though. She knew Isabel was smart and would either be doing this for herself, but most liking for Max. Before she left she told Maria and Alex to be extra careful when they went to sleep. She told them to not think of her and the baby, but dream of happy thoughts. Liz remembered Alex making a face. He said to her, "So; if Isabel is in my dream it's because of you, and not me. Man, does that suck ass."  
  
Liz got her drink and went over to Isabel. She didn't think she would notice that she was there. But this is Liz Parker, you can't fool her.   
  
"I;'m not telling you where I am," Liz said cold-heartly, "I;'m happy" she lied, "I; don't want to talk to him or anyone of you. I came here to get away from the mess that is Max and Tess, I don't belong there. You're bad for Alex," this one was for the win, "You; play him on and say you're not interested and then what? You flirt with that geologist. What's his name? Grant who is clearly much older. Alex is a wonderful person. I don't know why he puts up with all your crap. He deserves someone better, someone human." Liz slammed her fist on the counter top. She just let everything spill and thought of things that would make Isabel hate her. She probably already hated her for what she did to Max, he probably told her already.  
  
"Liz;, I always knew you were bad for him, I thought we could trust you. Why come back? Stay where you are. Max doesn't deserve you, he's happy, he..he's..with Tess." Isabel didn't know what to say. So she knew Liz and Tess had an unspoken animosity between each other. She was so angry. How could Liz say such things? She wouldn't understand, she didn't. After a year of what they have been though and Liz was acting like...like such a bitch.  
  
It took a lot for Liz to say those things. She didn't mean them, ok maybe the stuff about Alex. It was true. She was miserable in New Orleans. It was nothing like Roswell. And the school web site? Totally lied. She hated it, she was away from her friends, and was away from Max, but she couldn't look at him. She had a hard of enough time when they would have class together. Her apartment made her feel so alone. No one ever stopped by. She couldn't go out, she would have pains in her womb. She thought that her baby was in danger, but she couldn't let anyone know about it. She would occasionally phone Maria and tell her what was going on and she took it upon herself to mail her some herbal remedies she read about.  
  
But she had to make this believable. She stood up and dragged Isabel to the door. _Almost there,_ Liz would think to herself. "Get; out, I don't want you in my dreams," she yelled. She pushed her out. When Isabel was outside of the Crashdown, the floor opened up. She fell in the black hole, she screamed for dear life.  
  
Isabel woke up. She let out a little scream. She put her hand over her heart. Never did she see Liz be so mean. It was so real.  
  
Max was in his room changing cds when he heard his sister. He raced to her room and found her gasping for air.  
  
"Iz; what happened?" he sat on the corner of her bed. She hugged him tightly and he saw what she did. He saw her yearbook to the page that had Liz's picture.  
  
He pulled away, "Why; did you do that?" He stood up, he slowly paced the room, "You; heard what Maria and her parents said. She wants her privacy, why do you think she left?"  
  
"Max;, I wanted to give you some answers. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You looked like you've had your heart ripped out. What did she do to you? Tell me, don't leave me out," she pleaded with her brother. She wanted answers.   
  
"I; don't want to talk about it, its in the past, leave it that way, I don't want you to bring back what happened?" Max said. It hurt, but what was done was done, if he couldn't get Liz to talk to him personally, he didn't want his sister to be the mediator.  
  
"Fine; Max I just wanted to help you, go back and sulk, but I won't watch," Isabel said. _I didn't even get a thank you. Try to help and look what happens. The moping man lives on.  
_


	4. Warning!

------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
------------------------------------------------  


  


Bat your eyes girl  
Be otherworldly  
Count your blessings  
Seduce a stranger  
What's so wrong with  
Being happy  
Kudos to those who  
See through sickness  
When she woke in the morning  
She knew that her life had passed her by  
And she called out a warning!  
"Don;'t ever let life pass you by"  
I suggest we  
Learn to love ourselves before it's  
Made illegal  
When will we learn?  
When will we change?  
Just in time to  
See it all fall down  
Those left standing...will make millions  
Writing books on the way it should have been  
When she woke in the morning  
She knew that her life had passed her by  
And she called out a warning!  
"Don;'t ever let life pass you by"  
Floating in this  
Cosmic jacuzzi  
We are like frogs oblivious  
To the water  
Starting to boil  
No one flinches  
We all flow face down  
When she woke in the morning  
She knew that her life had passed her by  
And she called out a warning!  
"Don;'t ever let life pass you by."  
_~Incubus, "Warning;", Morning View, 2001  
_

In the next years, there were significant marking points in Liz, her baby and those she cared about in Roswell. After Liz left, he was sure he would never be able to find anyone. Sure, he was a guy and would look at girls, but no one was his Liz, he learned however to be nicer to Tess, and accepted her into his world. Max was a hermit for a couple of months, but Tess was always there when he was in his weakest moments. They dated throughout the rest of high school.  
  
After junior year, Alex and Maria both went to New Orleans. They helped Liz throughout her pregnancy. Maria was right, Liz did have weird cravings, when she was almost due she would always have before she went to bed a glass of milk with a sprinkle of tabasco sauce. It wasn't good, but it was something she needed to have. Everything had to have tabasco. It was really disgusting. Maria was about to puke when she saw Liz put tabasco sauce in chocolate ice cream. And Liz actually enjoyed it! It was a normal pregnancy, except for the tabasco sauce. Morning sickness, she would usually wake up Alex with the sound of her running to the bathroom. The cravings, the lower back pains. But the weirdest thing was when one night when Liz was sleeping, she put her hand over her womb and she saw flashes of her baby. It was a boy. She had the weirdest thoughts about the baby. Would it be human? Would he have powers? Would he be green and have large tentacles? Ok, so maybe that was stretching it, but it's possible, right?  
  
The baby was born into the world late July. Both of her friends were there. Alex a couple of weeks before did some research, so that he knew what was going to happen and he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to faint. Yes, faint. Once in bio class they had to watch a video of the reproductive system and when the woman gave birth, Alex almost fainted. He never thought it would be that graphic. Lucky for him, Maria had some of the herbal sniffers she always carried. And a couple of days later, we had a career day in school. And we had these lectures, so I got some pretty good lectures, Alex on the other hand, had a Ob/Gyn lecture. He felt so embarassed. Maria kept making fun of him, especially since Isabel got that class too, he received a book on the labor process and I would have thought he would have burned the book as soon as he got home, but when I was giving birth he had that by his side.  
  
When the baby was a couple of months old, he learned his first word. Oh, by the way the baby's name is Connor. Why Connor? I don't know. Connor Evans just flows together. Ok, so I took Max's last name. Don't kill me ok. Anyway, back to Connor's first word, so you thought it would be "mama;" or "dada;", nope, it was all Alex's fault. Alex has the tendency to say the word "dude;", ALOT. So one day after school and when Maria and Alex had off, Alex was trying to make Connor say his name, so he would say "Dude;, c'mon say Alex" Really it was the cutest thing. So then Alex just gave up. "Dudddddddeeeeeeee;" Alex said to the baby, pleadingly. He giggled, Connor really loves Alex. Alex is the only male figure in Connor's life, so I think he thinks Alex is his father. So when Alex turned around to get his baby bottle, Connor started saying "dude;".; I was in the next room, and when I felt that he was saying something I ran and got my camera, and true to what I said Connor say "dude;".; For days that's all the baby would say. "Dude;, dude, dude." Wow, my baby said something. So what that it was "dude;"? I have a baby. To be honest, when I was pregnant I didn't really think I would be so close to him. I mean, yeah, I'm bringing a child into the world, but Connor was born out of love. Yeah it was Future Max, but it was Max. But I do regret it though. But Connor is a blessing. I probably sound contradicting, but I guess you can say it's complex. Everything sometimes gets bottled up, I want to tell Maria and Alex, but I see that they're having a good time here in New Orleans, and with Connor, I don't want to spoil it. But I'll die that way, won't I? I haven't written in my journal in a while. Maybe I'll share an entry with you.  
  
But I do want to share something with you, the weirdest but most incredible thing. Remember when I said I wasn't sure if the baby would be alien? Well, he is.   
  
I don't know if he's fully alien, but he has powers. Me and him are able to communicate. At first I thought I was dreaming. I just heard babble in my head, the normal baby talk. It wasn't like the movie, _Look Who's Talking._ But has the months progressed, I heard words and felt feelings. Like I knew exactly when the baby was hungry or when the baby wanted to play. At first I thought it was the motherly instincts you get when you have a baby, but its so much more that than. Maria was clearly freaked out about it, but she found kinda cool. Alex on the other hand went straight to the computer and tried to look things up. We conluded that Connor isn't fully alien. Since Max is a hybrid, he's half and half. And I'm fully human, except with the changes, but I think that started to develop with Connor being born. So with Max's 50 percent and my 100 percent of humaness, assuming that Max is 50 percent human, that would make Connor 25 percent alien and 75 percent human.   
  
All this happened and no one in Roswell ever knew.  
  
Once I finished high school I was able to keep the apartment, good because it would have been hard to get one in this neighborhood. Being here for 4 years, everything grows on you. I still miss Roswell and its residents, but I like it here. There's a park down the street that I take Connor too and there also he took his first steps.  
  
Maria and Michael, well they didn't really work it out. They tried to have the long distance relationship but it just didn't work out. But really they did try. _I _think Michael wanted Maria to have a normal life, and with her being here it would just be easier. But I think that if Maria and Michael would to be in the same room together, alone, they would definitely be back together. Maria doesn't really talk about him, I think she wants to get over what she had with him.  
  
Alex and Isabel - Their thing went sour the first summer Alex came out here. I guess what I said a while back really got to her. But I heard from Kyle that they actually talk. A couple of times, I caught Alex talking on the phone to someone late at night. So maybe there isn't anything, but at least they're friends. I really hope they're friends.  
  
Max and Tess - Well I haven't really heard anything. When I talked to Kyle, he stayed clear from them. So I guess something did happen between them. Do I still have feelings for Max? Of course I do, but with all the secrets that I've kept do you think we could ever go back to what we had? The looks, the kisses, the innocent glances, the sneaky smiles? Maybe, if Future Max would have never come. I guess its possible. Actually I think it would have happened. But here I am, I'm alone with a baby to raise and two really good friends.   
  
_Somewhere outside of Roswell_  
  
"Where; could the Messiah be?" Murdoch said to himself. He was very impatient. His brotherhood had been in search for the Messiah for a number of years now. They thought it was in Roswell. But the messengers have searched though out the whole town. They even found the Royal Four, but that wasn't their mission. The brotherhood wanted the Messiah, and they were going to find the baby no matter what.   
  
The brotherhood were social outcasts of Antar. Exiled from the main land, they became larger with every protest. Earth was their Babylon. They tried numerous times to overthrow Kivar, but nothing worked. The army that Rath had trained and perfected by Kivar was too strong for the brotherhood. The third party tried to fill positions in Kivar's party, but they were out numbered by the legion of Kivar's people. Kivar was a dictatorship, he ruled the whole planet. His subjects were not fond of him, no one was. But no one was couragous to stand up to him. They knew they would be killed immediately if they were lucky by Kivar's secret police, if they weren't lucky, the unforunate would be the light in Kivar's office. Most were given a slow and painful death, sometimes screams would fill the air, when the ill - fated "hero;" was burned.   
  
When Zan, and the queen fell, the brotherhood tried to gain control, but Kivar was swift and cunning and they once again fell. But now they had a plan, a plan that would not fail them. The Messiah or the son of the mighty Zan would be the way to gain control of Antar, and ultimately the universe.  
  
"Murdoch;, sir, we have a disturbance in a place called New Orleans. We believe that the Messiah is there", Madison said. Thank the heavens that be, that they found the Messiah, he thought. He was dying to leave Earth. All he saw here was pain, coldness, cruelty, everything that wasn't his home planet. He had been here for over 2 years and he had enough. A place like Earth was not easy to get adjusted to, when you come from Antar, even though Kivar is at the reigns.  
  
"Finally; a breakthrough, gather the hood, we will leave immediately," Murdoch said.  
  
"Finally;, we will go home."  
  



	5. The Worst Case Scenario

------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4  
------------------------------------------------  
  
_There is nothing to fear, except fear itself.  
~FDR_  
  


**Entry #21  
I talked to my parents a couple of days ago. They really want me to visit them. They said the customers at the Crashdown have been complaining. I think it would be nice to visit, but could I? It's such a small town, I'm bound to bump into one of the four. Maybe it's time I go and face the past. Connor is old enough to travel. Should I? Anyway Maria found herself a job here. She joined a band. They're really good, and Alex joined a computer firm. Who am I kidding? I'm avoiding the subject. Roswell or no. If I decide to go, its either now or never. Max or no Max.   
  
**Liz put down her pen and picked up Connor, "Hi;, baby" she told her sleeping child. She cradled him in her arms. He looked just like Max. Just a baby version of him. The brown eyes, the beautiful smile, the head of hair, looked just like the man she left behind. Even the ears. But they were adorable. Just like Max. And he wasn't green.  
  
Connor reminded her of the words a brilliant man once said:  
"There;'s something about the look in your eyes  
Something I noticed when the light was just right  
It reminded me twice that I was alive  
And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight"  
  
That brilliant man being Brandon Boyd of Incubus. Ok so he wasn't Einstein, but Einstein was never in a band. Liz was certain Incubus were alien abuctee's. All their lyrics dealt with space, cosmic nebulas, and ufos. Maybe that's what attracted her to them. Maybe.  
  
The woman of science kept thinking about one thing. Was this actually Max's child? Her Max. It was a Max's child. So if Max from 14 years got her pregnant, what kind of timeline did this start. Will the end of the world still happen?? The world she saved could now be the world she will destroy with her baby.  
  
Connor's powers are excelling. He's sort of a miniature version of Carrie. He cries because he wants his toy, but it's time to eat, he makes the ball bounce up and down. It's like being in a haunted house. Except you know who's doing the haunting. My own child. My own child, it's kinda funny saying that. Once he did that and he almost decapitated Alex. At least I didn't have a girl, imagine when she was PMS-ing. The Carrie will come out and her school's gym will be burned to the ground. Liz smiled to herself. Maybe that wasn't funny. Another grin.   
  
She faced the window, she saw all the pedestrians. The sun was shining on her and Connor.   
  
When Max healed her, it made her change. Liz too has powers. She discovered them when she was flipping channels with Maria. She was frustrated that the one hour that Connor wasn't crying there wasn't anything on TV, and she made the TV burst into flames. Maria quickly got a extinguisher and put it out. The 15 minutes of silence, were gone, Connor started to cry again.  
  
Connor woke up, and started to cry. Liz put him back in his crib and went to the kitchen and got him a bottle of milk, when she noticed something was slipped underneath the door.   
  
Bottle in hand, she picked up the letter and looked through the peep hole, to see if the person was still there. Call it habit. It starts when you know aliens. The letter was written in sloppy handwriting, it was like the person scribbled and just took off.  
  
_You are in danger. They are coming for you. You must take your child and leave. Go to Roswell, they will take care of you there. You will have protection. We will see to your safety to Roswell, but you must act now, or your baby will be taken from you. I cannot tell you much, but know that your son is sought after, a group in particular want the heir of Zan, but some of us do not believe in harming a child who is innocent. We are small in numbers, but we have allies scattered across the universe. Act now!  
  
_"What; the hell is this?" Liz said. She put down the letter and sat down in the kitchen. She continued to look at it. She gently grazed her hand over the words and unexpectedly an electrical surge went through her body. Suddenly the room went black.  
  
Dizziness came over Liz. She got up and noticed only a couple of minutes passed by. Whatever just happened, only happened a few minutes ago, yet it felt like she was in a coma for a very long time. Sort of like a fog, that wouldn't clear. She gripped her head in pain. It's been a while, since she got one of these headaches. She got up slowly and wobbled to the counter. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She wasn't sure want happened. She remembered she went to get Connor's bottle and she read a letter. That's it the letter!   
  
Now it slowly started to return.   
  
The flashes she received. Unlike she never received before. These were of the future. She saw herself and Connor at home, a trail of blood was seen, leading to herself. Connor by her side, playing with her hair, rocking gently, waiting for his mommy to wake up.   
  
The next flash was of two men breaking down the door, scaring Connor. He starts to cry as the men approach him. The men grab Connor and a bright flash of whiteness covers the room and they disappear into the unknown.  
  
Maria and Alex walking in, laughing about how he almost lost 30 million dollars at the computer firm, see their friend. Alex immediately turning a ghastly color of white and Maria falling to the floor in shock of all the blood.  
  
Liz woke from her trance of reliving her flashes. She remembered what the letter had said and ran to the bedroom. She grabbed some clothes, things out in the open. She grabbed a pen and scribbled a note to Maria and Alex:  
  
_  
Guys,  
  
Received a letter. It's on the table. Connor and I are in trouble. Possibly FBI. I'll call as soon as we get out of here.  
  
~Liz  
  
_"Oh;, God, what's happening?" Liz said to herself.   
  
Fear.  
  
A four letter word, a word so simple, yet its something that can drive a person mad. Or maybe dead. I've lived in fear for so long. Sometimes I wished it could all end. I was scared for Max, that he could get sick like Michael, I was scared when Max was taken into the White Room. I feared for him. I feared for everyone, but who will fear for me?? There are so many people around me, but I only feel close to Connor now. Sometimes I laugh at myself. Liz Parker, mother. No folks I didn't go to Harvard, like I wanted to, but instead I have an alien child. Don't get me wrong, I love Connor. With all my heart I do. He's the only person I can fully love. I guess my love life doesn't look to bright. "Look; honey, you married a half human, half-alien, and your step son...alien, too." Yeah, right. Maria and Alex have moved on with their lives, they don't have a baby. They don't have ties with someone in Roswell. They don't have the FBI or whoever they are chasing after them. No, I do. Welcome to the life of Liz Parker, it sucks.  
  
She stood in the middle of her bedroom. She stood quietly taking in her surroundings. She really got into Kyle's Buddha books, great for the soul, bad for Maria's herbal supply. She may never return here. Her transition to New Orleans was cut short. She would have to leave, take on a new identity and protect her child. Anything for Connor.  
  
She took a deep breath, and concentrated hard. She listened carefully and heard Connor's breathing. A steady flow of blood. She went into his mind. He was thinking about the jar of tabasco cookies on the kitchen counter and how he could get a cookie without his mother knowing. He was in the next room, playing with his alien stuffed alien. Connor, knew nothing. Oblivious to what was going to happen, an innocent child. She asked her son, "Are; you ok, baby?" "Yup;," she heard in her mind. ESP, a wonderful thing.  
  
Liz went to the other room, and grabbed Connor's blanket. Everything she needed, she had stuffed in two duffel bags. One for her and one for Connor. She grabbed Connor's carriage, and called her son over.  
  
"Mommy;, are we going to the park?" he asked. He got his cap, and put it on his head. He sat down, and looked up.   
  
Those eyes.  
  
Exactly like his father's.  
  
"No;, Connor, we are going somewhere else. Don't worry, we'll go to the park." She gave Connor a reassuring smile. "Off; we go."  
  
They exited the building, and they made a beeline for the car. A modest car considering their financial status. This was Jeff's birthday present to Liz. Little did he know this would be their getaway car.  
  
Connor with his short little legs, climbed in the back, gripping his alien toy. Boy did he love alien toys.  
  
Liz started the engine, she looked back towards her home and she saw the men from her flash. They were entering the building. Liz gasped and went into drive.  
  
"Target; moving, Obie 1, going north," Obie 2 said.  
  
"Obie; 2, this is Obie 1 I see target, going into pursuit."  
  
A white van slowly followed the little black car. Carefully staying out of sight.  
  
Liz had an eye out for the van. She noticed the van a couple of days ago parked outside of the apartment building, but paid no attention to it. She thought it was a van from the phone company. Some of the phones went out when a storm passed through. But now it was following her. She didn't know exactly where she was going. She planned to go to Florida, and stay with her aunt there, but that went out the window, when she saw the van. She decided that she would get out of New Orleans, and stop at a diner. There she would think of her next move.  
  
But that would never happen.  
  
The van started to pick up speed, as Liz got onto the highway._ Lots of cars_, Liz thought, _they can't do anything here, there's too many witnesses.  
  
_"Obie; 1, this is Yoda 1, target straight ahead, We have to get the heir, now. We may lose her."  
Liz looked out the window, and the van was there. The window started to roll down, and Liz saw a man, looked perfectly human, well maybe not, considering he had elf ears.  
  
"Pull; over, now, pull over," he yelled.  
  
Liz started to panic. _Calm down. Clear head. C'mon you can do this. For the sake of Connor._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the jolt of the car. Connor screamed as did Liz. The van was pushing itself into her black car. Liz swerved off the road. She tried to gained her composure, but the engine went out.  
  
"Don;'t worry Connor."  
  
I guess I shouldn't be thinking about this now, but a couple of days ago, Maria, Alex and myself were playing a board game. Appropriately called _The Worst Case Scenario Survival Game_ and the question that I got to answer was something like 'How to lose someone who is following you in a car' and the choices were something to the effect, a) drive onto a highway and drive like a mad woman b) driving at or below the speed limit, run red lights, and head to a police station, or c) drive home as fast as you can, and honk the horn so the neighbors could hear you. Well I guess I picked the wrong answer, because I'm on a highway and I lost the damn game.   
  
"Mommy;, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing;, just a little accident, don't worry, everything is fine."  
  
She turned the key, and it wouldn't start. She looked through the back window, they were coming. The van that had hit the side of the car, went off somewhere. She couldn't see it, but she did see 5 other SUV's.   
  
"C;'mon damn it, c'mon, you bastard," Liz said turning the key.  
  
"Ohhhh;, mommy cursed," Connor said.  
  
"No;, Con, I never said anything." She was getting frustrated. She looked to the front and to the back and men were coming out of their cars, they had guns in their hands, in position.   
  
Liz put her hand on the steering wheel, remembering what she did, when Maria's Jetta went out and it worked. It actually worked! The car started to run, and Liz pressed her foot on the gas. She was headed straight for the men.   
  
"Uh....Yoda; 1, target about to run you down, get out of there....immediately." Obie 2 said.  
  
Yoda 1 eyes enlarged, when he knew Obie 2 was right. He started to run.  
  
Liz started to lose control of the wheel. She was being forced to do a 180º. Somehow the men had control of the car. She tried to turn the wheel, to avoid a collision with other cars, but it wouldn't move. She tried to press on the brake, but it was stuck. She was going to crash, if someone didn't help.  
  
The car came to a halt. How? She didn't know. She had suffered from whip lash. Her neck soared with pain. Blood trickled down her head from her eye brow. She looked around and saw Connor in the back seat. He was perfectly ok.  
  
She heard shouting from outside. She didn't dare look, but curiosity and fear got the best of her and she did. She saw a group of man exit a blue van which looked liked the Mystery Van from _Scooby Doo_ and they started arguing with the men in black, no pun intended. Liz took this as a sign and grabbed Connor and bolted out of the car. It didn't help that Liz was near a forest and had no sense of direction there. She heard in the background, shouts and knew that they knew she escaped. She ran faster, she carried Connor in her arms. Her legs were burning from the adrenaline rush. She tripped on a tree branch, and fell, she threw herself on the floor, while Connor landed on top of her. She looked back and saw the men, she got up and started to run again.  
  
A loud sound made Liz jump, and a sharp pain hit her stomach. She felt something warm. Something hot and gooey. She looked down, and blood started to soak her white shirt. Someone shot her. It went right through her, and in between Connor's legs. Her knees started to buckle. She fell, she felt Connor being pulled away.   
  
She was being left to die.  
  
She remembered when she was shot in the Crashdown.  
  
When Max healed her.  
  
Everything was blurry.  
  
No one was going to heal her now.  
  
Colors mixed, sounds were louder.  
  
No one at all.  
  
The sky was getting darker.  
  
Numbness.  
  
Crying from a baby.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Drowsiness.  
  
Laughter.  
  
Blackness.  
  
Max.  
  
  
-------------------------  
Did you like it? All feedback will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Escape

------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5  
------------------------------------------------  
I know I'll see you again   
Whether far or soon   
But I need you to know, that I care   
And I miss you   
~Incubus, "I; Miss You", Make Yourself, 1999  
  


I don't know where I am. I feel like crap though, does that help? The earth is spinning. Or maybe its my head. Everything is still so blurry. I can't see anything. Its to dark. I don't know where Connor is. I'm trying to search for him in my mind. But he must be to far away, I can't reach him.   
  
Tears fall uncontrollably.   
  
I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know anything anymore. All I can think about is Connor.......and Max.  
  
~~~  
  
"So; Alex, I can't believe you almost lost 30 billion dollars, **billion**. Just woah," Maria told Alex as they reached their building.  
  
"Yeah;, well, the execs somehow found it funny. You know ha ha. I'm just glad I didn't lose my job." Alex responded. They reached their floor and saw that their door to the apartment was open. They looked at each other, worried. Maria was cautious to approach the door, but Alex rushed inside.  
  
"Oh;, my God" exclaimed Alex as he turned pale. Maria rushed to his side. She to lost all the color of her face. They carefully entered their apartment. It was in ruins, the place was completely ransacked. Everything was broken. A tornado invaded the home, and left no mercy. A small fire came from a trash can in the living room. Alex saw this and quickly put it out.   
  
"LIZ;, LIZ, CONNOR," he yelled. He didn't get a response.  
  
"Alex;, something happened, read this note," Maria said handing him Liz's note then the note that was underneath the door. She thought this was all over. When they were in Roswell, there was a weekly danger. But here? Now?  
  
Maria went to the kitchen, she salvaged two chairs.  
  
"Maria;, stay here. Let me check the rest of the place," Alex told her. She clinged to him at first, but something caught her eye, she slowly let go of him.   
  
He opened the draw by the stove and pulled out the small can of mace they kept just in case something happened. Whatever happened, happened fast because it was still there. They all knew about it. Maria's eyes grew wider with fear. She never thought they would actually have to use it.   
  
"Just; for insurance," Alex said in a whisper as to not ward off anyone that could still be in the house. He slowly crept into every room, using every cop move he knew.   
  
Papers were thrown everywhere. Graffiti writings on the walls. Whatever happened it was made to seem like a burglary.  
  
Maria quietly sobbed. She remembered all of the good times she had with Liz. When she almost freaked out Liz when she thought she got her bellybutton pierced. Liz's reaction to the aqua bra. Connor's giggle and when he would call her 'Ria because he couldn't fully pronounce Maria. She held onto the stuffed alien. It was her gift to him when he turned 2.  
  
Alex returned to the living room. He tried not to disturb Maria, but he accidentally stepped on a piece of glass from the vase Liz always had full of fresh flowers. White roses were her favorite.  
  
"Maria;, we should get out of here. We'll find Liz and Connor, don't worry, we will." Alex said. He gave his friend a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. She was looking at the photo of Liz, Alex, Connor, and herself. It hurt so bad. All she wanted was her "sister;" and god-son back. She turned around and hugged Alex.  
  
"She; was always there for us," Maria said. She immediately thought of the worst.  
  
"And; _she will _be there for us. When we're old and can't walk and Connor's kids are taking our canes," Alex said. He tried so hard to be the strong one, but he felt like he was beginning to fall apart. "Don;'t begin to talk like that. We are going to find her and Connor. We are going to bring them back." He looked into his best friend's eyes and they made a promise to each other, to bring back the people they love.  
  
"Where; do you think they are?" Maria asked. She resisted the urge to cry again, but she had to stay strong for the both of them.  
  
"I;'m not sure, but my guess would be Roswell," Alex said rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
"Why; do you say that?" She really didn't want to go back. She didn't want to see Michael. She knew in her heart she would easily fall in love with him again. She found a life in New Orleans that she was comfortable with. But is it really a life without the person you love?  
  
"Because; everything happens in Roswell. I'm 99 percent sure this is alien related. The note she left said FBI and 'we have allies across the universe'" he said quoting the letter, "definite; alien-ness."  
  
"So; we go back to Roswell?" Maria said, sucking everything up. Michael or no she wanted Liz and Connor back.  
  
"We; go back to Roswell."  
  
~~~  
  
"Sir;, we have captured the Messiah. There was a problem; however. The mother was wounded," Madison said.  
  
"Excellent;" Murdoch said with such a tone, anyone would be scared. "We; have to ensure the survival of the mother. If this was a normal child, it wouldn't matter, there is no physical bond, in which one dies the other doesn't. This is a alien/human child. This is a first in the Antarian world, anything is possible. Take care of the mother, have her safe."  
  
"Yes; sir, we already have doctors repairing Liz," Madison.  
  
"Good.;"  
  
~~~  
  
I think I'm in heaven. Or somewhere else. Everything is so bright and calm, almost a numbing feeling. I can't connect with Connor. Oh God, could I have prevented this? I should have told Max then this never would have happened. Everything is still so bright.  
  
Liz squints as someone passes over her. "Where; am I? Am I dead?"  
  
The doctor lets out a small chuckle. Everyone always thinks they are dead. "No; Miss Parker you aren't. You're in the medical wing. Do you remember anything?" He flashes a flashlight in her eyes to check her vital signs.  
  
"No; not really," Liz says as she pulls away from him. A wave of dread passes over her as the realization of not being dead sinks in. Another wave hits her as she thinks of getting Connor out of here. _Boy is this going to be one hell of a storm.  
  
_"Your; son is ok. He's in our nursery."  
  
"How; do you know?" Liz asked with a tremble.  
  
"We; know everything, Liz. Don't do anything stupid, Connor will die if you do," he said as he began to leave the room.  
  
"Please;," Liz pleaded, "Let; me see my son. I have to know if he's ok."  
  
"That;'s not possible at this moment. In a couple of minutes the arm and leg cuffs will be removed. Tomorrow when you are better, we will be leaving," he stopped to look at her, he recognized the fear.  
  
"Where;? Why can't I see my son? Please let me see him," Liz started to cry. She wanted to see his sweet face. To hold him and feed him. To tell him fairy tales, like she always did.  
  
"Sorry;, Liz" the doctor left the room. The once brightly lit room was slowly becoming darker.  
  
"Please;?" Liz said weakly. The drugs started to pump into her veins. She watched as the cuffs were slowly coming off her already swollen wrists. Drowsiness swept over her and she started to fade away into a long nightmarish sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Alex; we can't stop here," Maria said. Even as much as she welcomed a warm and nice bed, she knew they couldn't stop.  
  
"Maria;, we have driven over 700 miles non stop and we have over 300 miles left. We need some sleep. I hate to say it, but we can't help her and Con if we are in the hospital because one of us fell asleep at the wheel," Alex said.  
  
"Fine;," Maria said giving in. "Who; would have thought the next flight to Albuquerque would be full?" Maria said grabbing her bag and exiting the Jetta.  
  
"Well; at least the bastards left us some clothes," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah;, but they ruined those fuzzy boots I wore once on the father/daughter camping trip. When I get my hands on them, they better get ready to get their alien butts kicked." Maria smiled weakly at Alex. She knows that she'll get Liz and Connor back.........eventually.  
  
"Damn; straight," Alex said with a slight chuckle.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know what time it is. There aren't any windows. Just padded walls like I'm in a psych ward. I kinda fell better. I guess whatever drugs they used work, but I bet they weren't certified by the FDA. I still feel sore though, but that's expected I guess. So my record stands at two now.   
  
All I know is that today is tomorrow and we are going to be transported. I overheard some men before and even they aren't sure where we are going. Supposedly the reason we stopped was because of me. I guess they do want me alive.  
  
Is this what it was like when Max was captured by Pierce?   
  
Not knowing if he was going to be able to escape. Or how long he would be able to withstand the pain from all the experiments. I've been in this room for hours. I'm surprised I haven't gone insane. I've counted the number of cell cushions there are - 525, the number of men that have passed by - 10. None of them will hear my plea. And the number of times I have thought about Max - countless.  
  
It's funny how when you think you're dying, all the good memories come back. It's sort of difficult to take that I may never see my baby again. I may never have the chance to tell Max the truth. That's the one thing I regret. But what would he think of me? I keep have dreams of two scenarios: 1) Having a chance to tell Max, he seems to take it ok, but he becomes furious and completely angry and can't look at me the same way. 2) Somehow understand and we work it out.   
  
I'm not sure if I'll have a chance to actually see those happen.  
  
I'm still sore, from the gun shot wound. It's only a few inches from the first one I received back in September a couple of years ago.   
  
Liz continued to think of all the good times she had with her friends. She gave up all hope of escaping when she was told they were being transferred somewhere. She couldn't see a door in her room. She used her fingers to find some kind of crease or a crack somewhere that would lead to a door or some kind of escape route. But it was hopeless. They only saving chance would be Alex and Maria.  
  
Liz heard a noise from her right. Rays of light were pouring into the room. Liz squinted and covered her eyes. As good as light was welcoming, it was painful. The door was quickly shut and a man rushed inside.   
  
It took Liz a fraction of a second to realize who this man was. It was the doctor, the one from before, when she woke up.  
  
Liz screamed. He inched closer and Liz brought her legs up to her chest, she grabbed the IV pole in defense.  
  
"Liz; don't, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help," he said in a gentle tone. He tried to calm her down. "Liz;, I'm from the order of Ianthia. I brought you that note. I bring no harm."  
  
Liz didn't believe him. She didn't know what to believe. She lowered the pole to the ground. She looked at him cautiously. She was ready to defend herself, if he tried anything. She never wanted to rely on her alien powers because that would make her less human. She wanted to stay the person she was before she was shot the first time, before she knew of Max's origin. She wished she would have reacted as fast when she was in the woods. Maybe she wouldn't be in this mess right now. She thought of taking the doctor as a hostage, to do whatever necessary to get Connor out of this hell hole.  
  
"Please; trust me. Look here I have the mark on my head. Zan the king of Antar has this mark. The seal of royalty, we are a subdivision of a religious order. Us Ianthians and Antarians have this mark," he said. He waved his hand over his forehead and Liz saw a glowing V mark. She never saw this on Max, but Kyle told her about it.   
  
"I; don't believe you. Anyone could do that to themselves. Look at Damien. He had 666 on his head. There is no way of trusting you," Liz said bitterly. _Am I being to stubborn? Could he actually be telling the truth?_  
  
"That; was a movie, a shot at earning money. I'm not the devil's son. These walls..... are to protect the patient, that's why they are padded. This used to be an insane asylum. Underneath the 210th tile there is a map. Use it, I'm leaving my watch here. In 1 hour leave this room. Connor is in room 201, the floor below. Look for a woman who has red hair. She will give you Connor. She will tell you where the exit is, just in case the blueprints are confusing. Once outside...." he rushed, "....; Look for number 814. It will be on the door of the van. Go inside and hide. I'll come out as soon as you exit. I'll take you somewhere safe."  
  
"Why; are you doing this?" Liz asked.  
  
"Because; I serve the right king and do not want harm done to the child. We have allies everywhere remember that."  
  
"I; understand that you don't want to trust me. I wouldn't trust anyone if I were in your situation. But this time.... please find it in your heart.... to trust someone."  
  
"Ok;" Liz answered. She hoped this wasn't an act. That he was being truthful. But she had one question. "I; just don't understand this. Why do they want Connor?"  
  
"Because; your son is the Messiah."  
  
~~~  
  
Alex and Maria woke up after only 4 hours of sleep. Their love for their friend and their god - son ran so deep they were haunted of images. Constantly plagued by the 'what ifs'.  
  
Alex went to the 711 across the motel, bought some edible food, while Maria warmed the Jetta. Never did it seem so long.  
  
Once inside Alex and Maria finally opened up about what was on their minds: Will they tell Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess?  
  
"Alex;, turn here," Maria said. _Almost there._ They had approximately 544 miles to go. "So; I know we have avoided this topic, but do we involve the Czechs?" Finally it was out there. Now the ball was in Alex's court.  
  
"To; be honest I don't know. Liz wouldn't want them involved," Alex said staying focused on the road. That was the only thing ge could control.  
  
"Yeah;, but this is about two lives...." Maria said not noticing he was still talking. Something she usually did.  
  
".....; but this is about two lives, whom we care about...."  
  
"....; but Liz would not want Max in danger, but how many times has he done that to her..." Maria said, now thinking aloud.  
  
"But; we have too," both of them said. They both looked at her each other and smiled.  
  
"So; do we call them? Do we tell them about Connor?" Maria asked. Ideas were flying through her head. Most of them made no sense. The rest were impossible. _Where are we going to find Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones? They probably never fought these kinds of aliens.  
  
_"We; can't tell them yet. We're too far out, our phones will never work. We'll call as soon as we find a phone that works. At the last gas shop, a guy named Greta was hitting on me. Little ol' me!" Alex said slightly grossed out.  
  
"That; was man? He was hot!," Maria said, realizing who he was talking about. She stiffened up a bit. "We; can't joke around. We need clear heads, no Greta jokes."  
  
"Fine; by me. Just a little humor." Alex said rolling his eyes. Even though he would hate to admit it, he missed Kyle. Granted Kyle called Alex a spy once, he would understand the man jokes.   
  
"We; shouldn't tell them about Connor, not yet anyway. Liz should tell him. It's not our secret to tell. Liz has had this secret for 4 years. It's only right...."  
  
"It;'s only right to save them. We need a plan. We have to figure out where they are," Maria said.  
  
"Yeah; I was thinking that once in Roswell we go to the library and get all the blueprints of all the abandoned warehouses on the other side of Roswell."  
  
"Yeah; that way we can scout the area. That would be the perfect spot. What about the building we used to spy on Tess?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah;, any old abandoned building far from Main street is fair game." Alex said. In a couple of hours they would be in Roswell.  
~~~  
  
Fifty five minutes passed, soon her mission would begin. A couple of men and women came in. They through Liz clothes, removed the IV in her arm. She was treated like an animal in a zoo. She sat in the corner of the room, thought out her plan. She now had hope. The room was deafening quiet, she started to daydream again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a click. A click that made her one step closer to freedom.  
  
The wall that only contained padded squares now revealed where the door was. She crept towards it. She opened it slowly. She peaked her small head, looked both ways and walked slowly towards the end of the hall. With every turn, with every move, she made sure it wasn't her last. She found the staircase, dodging two men and entered the second floor landing. She saw all the old facilities, all the machines, probably used for lobotomies, and all the people. She immediately feared of the possibility that her baby was prodded and probed. She saw the red head the doctor was talking about. She taped on the window, and followed the ritual she began when she left the room - she looked behind her and all around her to make sure no one was there. She smiled and went into the back room. She came out carrying out a bundle of sleeping bliss. Liz smiled and eagerly went towards him. She held onto Connor and showered him with kisses.  
  
"It; was an honor to serve you and your son," the red head said.  
  
With tears in her eyes she graciously thanked the woman. She always knew her baby was special, but in the eyes of the order of Ianthia, her baby was something more than a baby, but a Messiah. Someone who could bring order or maybe disorder depending on who wanted Connor.   
  
The red head went back to her post and pointed to the door.  
  
Liz nodded and ran towards it and jiggled the door knob. She looked around and ran down the hall, finding another set of stairs. Memorized in her head was a picture of the building. Memorization was a blessing. Thanks to her Biology teacher for making her memorize the Periodic Table of Elements. She quickly went down the stairs, constantly avoiding the many guards, not knowing which one was a friend or foe. She reached the last door and prayed it was the way out. She turned the knob and it didn't budge. She looked to the right of it and an access card was needed. She prayed she would be able to use her powers. She placed her hand over the knob, placing Connor against her shoulder. She concentrated, she pictured the knob moving. She opened her eyes and her heart broke when the door was still in place. She turned around and heard shouts and yells, her escape was known. Liz panicked with fear. She lifted her leg and kicked the door. Her muscles yelled in pain. Silent tears started to roll down her face and landed on Connor. He woke up from his light slumber and read the fear on his mother's face. He tenderly placed his small hands on her face. Liz felt a surge of energy. Never has she tried to do things with her powers with Connor. She placed her hand again on the knob and it moved. She sighed with relief and kissed her son on the forehead.  
  
She was showered with sunlight. How her body yearned for fresh air. She ran out, Connor on his feet now and scanned the vans for the number 814. She took in the New Mexican landscape surrounding her.  
  
"810....; 112....861.... where's 814?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Mommy;" Connor yelled.  
  
Liz looked below to see Connor pointing to a van. The most beautiful numbers were on written on it. 814. "You;'re getting smarter and smarter every day, do you know that?" Liz said. In one swoop she picked up the boy and ran towards it.  
  
"I; know mommy," Connor said. He nestled his head on Liz's shoulder. "Hurry; mommy. The bad guys are coming," he said. He gripped onto Liz even harder now.  
  
Liz picked up the pace and opened the door to the van. She couldn't wait for the doctor now, she had to get out of there. Connor went to the back like he always did and put his seat belt, he watched as his mother struggled to find the keys, "Ma;, in the movies the keys are always on the ceiling."  
  
She lowered the visor and lo and behold the keys were there. "Thanks;, baby."  
  
The van roared to life as she geared into drive and raced out of there.   
  
"She;'s escaping, everyone get her, we can't have her leave," someone of high importance yelled.  
  
Liz focused on the road. Seeing the guards by the exit with guns, she picked up her pace.   
  
"Oh; God, please let us escape," she prayed to herself.  
  
The guards at the gate pulled their rifles into a firing position. "Do; not fire, I repeat do not fire," a voice said from the command post. "We; need them alive."  
  
Liz continued to drive forward, almost near the gate. She lowered her head to avoid any further injuried and he body jerked back from the impact of the gate. She looked back and saw Connor looking merry as usual. He probably had no idea what was going on. She looked behind her and saw the guards racing to capture her and her son again. She geared the car and raced to the nearest place she knew of - Roswell.


	7. Thief

Author's note: Yeah, I know I have been **incredibly slow** in getting parts out. I hope you guys like this one, the next one will definitely feature Max. Don't kill me, k? I'll be working on Wish Upon A Star in a couple of minutes and Force of Attraction. Thanks for being so loyal! -Jennifer**  
  
Chapter 6**  
  
Liz drove as far as the van would let her. An hour had passed and the van gave way. She stepped out of it and looked under the hood. She remembered that Maria told her about the time when Isabel was able to repair her car using her powers.  
  
Connor stepped out of the car and neared his mother.  
  
"Do; you think I can do it?" she asked her son.  
  
"I; think so, try, it's better than nothing," Connor replied.  
  
Liz placed her hand over what she thought resembled the engine. She concentrated hard, but it blow up. They both backed up from it, it blow up in flames.  
  
"Mommy;, I don't think you should have tried."  
  
"Yeah;, I guess not, c'mon, let's try to find a gas station or something," Liz said. She lifted Connor and they begin their trek.  
  
After an hour of exhausting walking they reached a gas station.   
  
"Hey;, do the phones work?" Liz asked the clerk at the register.  
  
"Nah;, we're getting their repaired tomorrow," he replied.  
  
"Great;," she muttered underneath her breath. She looked over her shoulder to see Connor looking a little stuffed.  
  
They left the station and Connor pulled out a bottle of water and two bags of chips.  
  
"Connor;, you do know that it's bad to steal," Liz said with a stern look.  
  
"Yeah;, but we have no money, and my tummy is hungry," Connor said.  
  
Liz smiled, "Good; job though, I don't think he noticed."  
  
"WAIT;! WAIT!" they heard from behind them.  
  
Connor immediately put his hand with the chips behind his back, but with his small frame you could see the corners of the bag peaking out.  
  
"Are; you Connor?" the store clerk asked.  
  
"And; who are you?" Liz said, standing in front of Connor.  
  
"Order; of Ianthia, take my car, here are the keys," he said, "It;'s so nice to meet you," he told Connor with such giddiness you would have thought Connor was in a boy band.  
  
"Um;, thanks, I guess," Liz said, taking the keys. They rush over to the car and left the seedy pit stop.  
  
~  
  
After an hour of driving to Roswell, Alex and Maria had concocted a plan. Not the most sensible plan, but a plan to say the least.  
  
After they arrived in Roswell, they would gather everyone at Alex's house, since his dad was never around. Tell them everything they knew, excluding the fact that Max had a son, and hopefully get Liz out of the place she was in.  
  
"Are; we there yet?" Maria asked.  
  
"Almost;, Maria, are you touching up you're makeup?!?"  
  
"What;? Alex, shut up we've been traveling for like forever, so leave me alone," Maria said, she almost dropped her makeup compact when she saw a blue Sedan wiz by their Jetta.  
  
"Ok;, was it me, but did I just see Liz?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah;, that was her."  
  
"What; are you waiting for? Floor it, we have to catch up to her!" Maria said. She immediately perked up, she lowered the window and stuck her head out, she almost resembled a dog with its flapping ears, "LIZ;!!" she yelled.  
  
Alex honked the horn a couple of times, but to no avail, Liz never slowed down.  
  
"Why; isn't she stopping, she has to see us," Maria asked, putting her head back into the car.  
  
"Whatever; the reason is, she's going really fast."  
  
"Can;'t you like bump her or something?"  
  
"And; cause an accident, I'm not Speed Racer," he said.  
  
~  
  
"Mommy;, I see Uncle Alex and Auntie 'Ria" Connor looking through the back window.  
  
"We;'re not playing 'I Spy" Con, we have to get to Roswell," Liz said with determination, "Oh; would you shut up, already?" she said to herself. _Can't the car just bypass them, wait a second Uncle Alex and Auntie 'Ria?  
_  
She almost had to look twice. It was Alex and Maria. She slowed the car over to the side of the road.  
  
"Alex;, she's stopping, c'mon get over there," Maria said impatiently.  
  
He did as he was told. Maria didn't wait for him to come to a full stop, she leaped out of the car and raced towards Liz and Connor.  
  
Liz couldn't believe what was happening. Finally she was able to be with her friends and with her son. It felt like ages since she had last seen them.   
  
"C;'mon Connor, let's go see Maria and Alex."  
  
Connor squealed in delight and stepped out the car.  
  
Before Liz knew it she was engulfed in a hug by Maria.  
  
"Chica;, you scared us so much," she said on the verge of tears.  
  
After they all exchanged hugs, there was a moment of silence. Each were wondering what to do. But Connor was the Pearl to them. He spoke the truth even if they did not want to hear it.  
  
"Can; we go see Daddy?" he asked.  
  
Everyone looked at him, and Liz crouched down to him, "Yes;, sweetie, it's time you see him."  
  
She grabbed his hand and headed to Maria's car, "Are; you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
"Maria;, I've been a horrible mother to Connor, I've deprived him of Max, though we never conceived him, Max is still Connor's father, and it's time he knows. I don't care what the repercussions are, it's time."  
  
"I; agree," Alex said.   
  
Maria had a worried look on her face, she wasn't so sure under these circumstances that they should go there.  
  
"Ok;, so let's go there now," Liz said with a determined face.  
  
~  
"Sir;, the child and it's mother should be heading to Roswell. We have reason to believe that the father is there and to her it's the only safe place."  
  
Murdoch turned around, angry that he lost the only way to gain power on Antar. Connor was the only way to go back home. Now that chance was lost. He was going to get revenge. He didn't care if he had to kill everyone in Roswell, or anyone that would stand in the way. He wanted to go home, to his rightful home.  
  
"It; won't be safe anymore, I don't care you stands in my way, we're going home."


End file.
